


Сардины

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В стране Нетинебудет празднуют своё собственное Рождество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сардины

_**Не взрослей. Это ловушка.** _

Хмурое солнце укоризненно смотрит на Молли, как большая жёлтая собака, оскорблённая хозяином в лучших чувствах. Молли достаёт пачку сигарет и — с виноватым видом, зажигалку. Самую дешёвую, самую простую.

— Уж прости, — пожимает она плечами, запрокидывая голову назад и глядя прямо на солнце, — это тоже огонь, и ничего с этим не поделаешь. 

Солнце обиженно прячется за набежавшими облаками. Облака, вскормленные холодом нордических льдов, огромны настолько, что, привстав на цыпочки, можно к ним прикоснуться. Молли протягивает руку, но облака лишь уязвлено плюют в раскрытую ладонь крупными снежными хлопьями. Поделом, не стоило дразнить солнце. 

Джим у Молли первый, сигарета — вторая. И вторая сигарета лучше своей предшественницы, а Джима и сравнивать не с кем. 

_Ты моя Венди, я твой Питер Пэн._

Молли вновь видит Джима словно впервые, Молли вновь знает наперёд: Джим никакой не Питер, Джим — Капитан Крюк. Но сердце учащённо бьётся, руки потеют, и во рту становится сухо, будто в пустыне, куда Капитану Крюку хода нет. Как жаль, что он в это не верит. 

Молли прислоняется спиной к дереву и мнёт сигарету в пальцах. Картинно, драматично. Так ведь делают героини кинофильмов, терзаемые неясным чувством вины и тревоги. Но так не поступают девочки по имени Венди, хорошие куклы, добрые подруги. 

Венди отзывчивы, Венди прелестны, у них золотистые локоны, обрамляющие фарфоровые лица, и розовые нежные губы. Венди, возможно, и дарят мальчикам по имени Питер поцелуи, но никогда не ошибаются в Капитане Крюке. Едва тот появляется на пороге их домика под землей, Венди нахмуривают идеальные светлые брови и указывают Капитану Крюку на дверь. Не пускают его вглубь тёмных комнат, уставленных мебелью светлого дерева, не зовут на ужин с олениной и брусничным соусом, не приглашают вздремнуть на жёстких накрахмаленных простынях. И не ложатся рядом, приникнув маленькой обнажённой грудью к широкой спине, и пальцы Капитана Крюка не скользят к самому сладкому и запретному, что есть у Венди. 

— К чёрту тебя, Венди, — шипит Молли и затягивается до болезненного кашля. Молли не кукла, не подруга. Молли — это просто Молли, которую Джим называет Венди. И целует как Венди, и сжимает в капитанских объятиях так, будто хочет стать для неё Питером. 

Молли сплёвывает, окрашивая снег красным. Тлеющий окурок летит следом, разбиваясь оранжевыми искрами об алую слюну. 

«Тех, кто не прячется, находят в первую очередь», — сообщает внутренний голос, переняв интонации Джима и его лисью улыбку, бегущую за каждым произнесённым словом. 

— Я прячусь, — возражает Молли. — Только вот вышла на минутку. 

«Что же это за игра, — с ехидцей спрашивает голос, — где нет правил?»

— Самая обычная, — Молли затирает подошвой следы крови.

Все играют в «Сардины». Игра хорошая, если ты ищешь, ну а вдруг найдёшь? Нужно будет встать рядом, пытаясь избежать случайных прикосновений, отводить взгляд и постараться не дышать слишком шумно. Неплохо ещё и от биения сердца избавиться, чтобы не выдало Венди ненароком, или заменить сердце тикающими часами. Тик-так, тик-так, Капитан Крюк. Дождаться бы пиратов, только бы не оставаться с Капитаном наедине. 

Молли тянется за новой сигаретой, пока минутная стрелка беснуется на запястье. 

«Не нужно было подпускать его так близко», — сетует внутренний голос, и тело Молли отзывается на это сладкой, как зефир, дрожью. 

— Un zeste de citron, — заучивает Молли, а Джим, неслышно вошедший в гостиную, откликается мурлыкающим, порочным:

— Inceste de citron? 

Молли роняет словарь. Октябрьские птицы круглыми глупыми глазами следят за комнатой, наблюдают за движениями человеческих рук. Руки говорят больше, чем сами люди. Особенно, если люди не знают, куда их девать. 

— Созвучно, да? — усмехается Джим, а круглый вырез блузки кажется Молли сейчас слишком нескромным. Молли помнит все взгляды Джима, начиная с самого лета. С этого лета, где было озеро, поездки в Лондон и домик на дереве, пропахший травкой. И может, Венди уже тогда ждала Капитана, а Питер не хотел осмелеть настолько, чтобы совершить нечто неправильное. Неправильное, непоправимое, но такое нужное. 

Джим поднимает словарь и сдувает с него невидимые пылинки. 

— У тебя чернила на лице, — произносит Джим, отдавая Молли книгу, и Молли тонет в черешневой тьме глаз двоюродного брата. Тонет почти так же, как десятками, сотнями тонули женские персонажи в прочитанных Молли романах, откуда и пришли черешневые глаза. Вместе с острыми уксусными поцелуями. 

— Где? 

Джим убирает волосы от лица Молли и прикасается губами к уголку её рта:

— Здесь. 

_Как ни черны были его замыслы, глаза его синели нежно, словно барвинки._

Молли подаётся навстречу Капитану Крюку, который ещё час назад называл себя Питером, остролист за окном пунцовеет, а чернила стекают всё ниже и ниже. Рано или поздно чернила проникнут под кожу. Где-нибудь в декабре. 

«Сардины» — хорошая игра для Венди и Питера, но не для Венди и Капитана Крюка. 

Молли высчитала, сколько времени нужно, чтобы к Капитану присоединился Сми. Если будет в шкафу Сми, то и Венди сможет туда забраться. Осталось четыре минуты, и можно вернуться в дом, к рождественской ели, к мигающим огонькам гирлянд, к звёздочкам из золотой бумаги и блёсткам из хлопушек, прилипающим к туфлям. И это сейчас, сегодня, а что было до, не имеет значения. Рождество — славное время, христианский Лас-Вегас, позволяющий грязным мыслям и нехорошим поступкам остаться в прошлом и не вспоминать о них в настоящем. 

— Зайдёшь? — приоткрыв дверь, заговорщицки подмигивает Джим, когда Молли, уже в пижаме, проходит мимо его комнаты. 

— Это опасно, — ёжится Молли и оглядывается по сторонам, будто все предметы кругом напичканы прослушивающими устройствами, а мама и папа обладают качествами эктоплазмы и вот-вот просочатся сквозь стены, — родители могут учуять запах. 

— Скажешь, жгла благовония, — Джим тянет Молли за рукав. — Ну давай же, соглашайся.

— Вряд ли запах марихуаны можно спутать с ароматом сандала.

— Сразу после мы зажжём твой сандал и откроем окно, никто ничего не заметит. 

Родители внизу смотрят телевизор, и его приглушённое бормотание убаюкивающее действует на Молли и Джима, лежащих поперёк кровати. На кармашке пижамы у Молли вышит кролик, и Джим кончиком ногтя щекочет ему розовый нос. 

— Жарко, не находишь? — Джим приподнимается на локтях и стягивает с себя футболку. Молли, месяц назад получившая от своего Капитана Крюка лишь жалкий короткий поцелуй, хочет большего. Но перед ней вновь Питер, и у Питера чуть выпирают ключицы, и родинка темнеет над правым соском. Питер худой и нескладный, вечный мальчик, оставшийся в розовом августе с леденцами-стрекозами.

— Я пойду, — механическим голосом произносит Молли, — времени уже много. 

И думает: «Какая глупая причина». 

— Глупая причина, — шепчет Джим, повторяя невысказанное, прежде чем накрыть губы сестры своими. Летняя ночь врывается в окно, сметая ноябрьскую промозглость, и Капитан Крюк запирает дверь на замок, оставив Венди дрожать в предвкушении быстрой смерти. У смерти сухие ладони и влажный язык, и это, пожалуй, всё, что девочкам по имени Венди нужно о ней знать. 

В «Сардины» играют толпой, весёлой разношерстной компанией, кто последним находит всех остальных, становится ведущим. Вот Молли и станет ведущей, заберётся в пыльный чулан и замрёт в ожидании Джима. Джим ведь найдёт её первой, так у них заведено. Потому что Питер знает, где искать Венди, а Капитан Крюк идёт за Питером следом, и часы тикают оглушительно, почти как лживое чёрное сердце Венди. 

Сочельник, и мама висит на телефоне вот уже два часа, а отец уехал за вином, и в духовке томится оленина, и голова Молли забита ерундой, а подарки ещё не запакованы, обёрточная бумага режет пальцы, и Джим, обещавший зайти, никак не появляется. 

Молли ходит по дому, ей хочется, как кошке, забираться на каждый подоконник и выглядывать Джима в окно. А разглядывать оленину в окошке духовки — это скучно. 

Джим у Молли первый, и боль — первая. Капитан Крюк ранит Молли, а страдать придётся глупой Венди. Ну и пусть. 

— Ты моя Венди, — бормочет Джим в полусне, пока Молли перебирает его волосы. Если Джим откроет глаза, Молли увидит в них Капитана Крюка. Молли не признается Джиму, что он для неё больше никогда не будет Питером. Питер ведь не взрослеет, а Капитан Крюк всегда старше, злее и опытнее. 

— Ну а кто же ещё, — отвечает Молли. 

Венди повзрослеет, и потянется к ней череда самых разных мальчишек, но что-то настойчиво скребёт уголок подсознания — все они станут Капитанами, стоит только им подрасти на дюйм или получить повышение. 

Молли крепко-крепко обнимает Джима, пытаясь хотя бы на минуту вернуть себе Питера. 

«Сардины» — универсальная игра, в которую играют не только после шерри, но иногда даже до. Это «до» портит Молли кровь и лёгкие. Молли тушит окурок о древесную кору и, опустив руки в карманы расстёгнутого пальто, бредёт к дому. 

Сочельник удаётся на славу, ведь до карточных игр и оленины у них с Джимом дело не доходит — Капитан Крюк слизывает с губ Молли брусничный соус, пока где-то хохочет и веселится Венди, перебравшая шампанского. Молли обвивает ногами бёдра брата, и от дыхания запотевает стекло. 

— Где ты пропадаешь? — окликает Молли кто-то из рождественских гостей. — Мы с ног сбились, разыскивая Джима!

«А я его найду», — у Молли ноет низ живота, онемевшие пальцы превращаются в раскалённые прутья. 

В самой дальней комнате, расположенной рядом с той, что хранит тайну накрахмаленных простыней, Венди находит Капитана Крюка. 

— Привет, — ухмыляется Джим, протягивая Венди руку, — ты меня отыскала. 

Молли забирается в шкаф, прижимаясь к Джиму всем телом, и понимает, что забыла снять шарф — подарок на Рождество от одной из многочисленных тётушек. Цвета шарфа — дань морскому стилю, и это не ускользает от внимания кузена. 

— «О Капитан! Мой Капитан! Сквозь бурю мы прошли…» — ёрнически декламирует Джим, и Капитан Крюк («Всегда Капитан, и никогда — Венди»), смутившись, принимается стягивать с шеи трёхцветную полосатую змею. Шарф падает на дно шкафа, и Питер целует своего Капитана в обнажённое плечо, усеянное веснушками. И так — до первых шагов следующей сардинки, ведь «Сардины» — идеальная игра для Питера и Капитана.


End file.
